


No Doubts

by twinsarein



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is avoiding him, and Clark is going to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Doubts

  
Clark hadn’t seen Bruce much since they’d stepped up the recruitment drive for the Justice League. At least, not as his lover. That deal with the alternate reality, good Lex coming to ask them for help had really pointed out how much help they needed themselves.

Still, as busy as they’d been when there’d just been a few of them to take care of the world’s bigger troubles, they’d still managed to steal some moments for themselves. These days, it seemed as though Bruce was avoiding him.

This newest aspect to their relationship still had Clark feeling off balance and unsure a lot of the time. He wasn’t certain exactly how to act or how much to push. With his strength, he didn’t want to guess wrong, and take something Bruce didn’t want to give.

Because of that, he usually waited for Bruce to make the first move. However, he was tired of waiting, tired of not being able to hold or touch Bruce. Especially since things had slowed down in the last day or two, but he still hadn’t been able to get any time with his lover. He wasn’t going to wait for Bruce to make the first move anymore.

Before flying to Gotham, he checked the Justice League monitors, listened in to the radio Bruce used to get notice of trouble, and he scanned the area and listened for trouble himself. Right now, nothing was going on in Batman’s city, therefore, Bruce should have time to talk to him.

Cape fluttering behind him, Clark touched down on the rooftop next to Bruce. “Slow night, tonight?”

Head whipping around to look at the brightly costumed superhero, Bruce scowled. “What are you doing here, Superman? Trouble?”

Shrugging, Clark folded his arms over his chest and turned to face Bruce. “No. Just the opposite. All is quiet. It’s been almost a week since we’ve talked, so--”

Scowling even harder, Bruce looked back out over his city. “I’m working, if you hadn’t noticed, and things change quickly. Go back to Stryker Island. It’s where you’ve been spending most of your time since that other Lex left. We can talk anytime.” Bruce’s masked face turned to the right, and suddenly he was running across the rooftop and leaping to the next one.

Startled by the comment about Stryker Island and the abrupt departure, Superman just stood where he was for several seconds. He couldn’t believe that Bruce had just basically told him to go away. He’d thought they were past the other man treating him as a kid. Especially considering what they’d been doing together for the last month.

Burying his anger at Bruce’s words, Clark scanned the direction Batman had run off in. He didn’t know what crime he could have missed. Taking a quick second to appreciate the power of his lover as he ran across the rooftops, and leaped the chasms between buildings, it took longer than it should have for Clark to realize that no crime was actually being committed.

Looking up at the retreating figure in shock, Clark realized that he’d been right. Bruce was avoiding him.

Eyes narrowed in anger, Clark flexed his toes and rose into the air. Angling himself in the right direction, Clark put on a small burst of speed and took off after the dark clad hero.

There were no obstructions in his way, so it didn’t take long to catch up. Slowing down, Clark matched Bruce’s speed across the buildings. “What’s going on, Br-Batman? Why are you avoiding me?”

Clark had to admire the fact that the man wasn’t even breathing hard when he responded. “I’m doing no such thing. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, in fact.”

It was Clark’s turn to scowl. “Yes. For Justice business, though. That’s not what I want.”

Suddenly stopping, Bruce quickly sends out a grappling hook, and leaps from the building he’s on. His momentum swings him upwards, and he does it again to an even taller building.

Practically screeching to a halt in mid-air, Clark gaps up at the receding figure. Quickly recovering, he changes direction, and heads upwards. Heights used to bother Clark, but not since he’d become comfortable with his flying. It’s a good thing, too, because Bruce just landed on the highest building in Gotham.

Opening his senses, Clark did a quick scan of the area to make sure there were no cameras or listening devices nearby. Then, flying right for Bruce, Clark tackled him, and they fell to the roof in a tangle of limbs. Bruce tried to buck away.

Used to reigning in his strength, Bruce almost succeeded in getting free of his hold, and did manage to roll until he was on top. However, this time Clark was determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. Rolling them back over, Clark scissored his legs over Bruce’s, then grabbed the other man’s wrists and pushed them over his head to the roof’s surface.

Glaring down at Bruce, Clark growled when the other man tried to wiggle free. “What in the hell is the matter with you? And what does Stryker have to do with anything?

Matching him glare for glare, Bruce tried a sudden move, and if Clark was restraining his strength as usual, then his lover would be free. It didn’t work. “Get off of me, Clark.”

“No. I want answers, and you aren’t giving them to me. I want to know why you’ve been avoiding me, and why you mentioned Stryker Island. I’ve been there once in the last week, and only to ensure that Luthor was as secure as ever. It wouldn’t do to have him escaping into another Earth.”

Bruce continued to glare up at him, but for once Clark didn’t back down. Matching his lover glare for glare was hard, but Clark was determined to hold his own and get answers.

Not dropping his gaze, Bruce finally relaxed a little in Clark’s hold. “I know how close you two were back in Smallville. Meeting a version of the man that was still good had to have you thinking of the possibilities.”

Working on not dropping his mouth open, Clark couldn’t prevent his eyes from widening. “Possibilities for what?! I know we used to be friends; a guy who runs you over when you’re fourteen and then declares you two to have a destiny together does make an impression, but our friendship ended years ago.”

If anything, Bruce’s glare intensifies as Clark speaks, and Clark struggles to not drop his gaze. “You’re telling me that knowing there’s a good Lex out there doesn’t intrigue you, especially since you’ve seen him naked?”

Clark couldn’t prevent his jaw from dropping at that question. “I don’t...I just...what?!” Clark was at a loss. He didn’t know where these questions were coming from. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Bruce was jealous, almost insecure.

That wasn’t right, though, Bruce was the most self-assured person he know. After all, he’d pursued Clark for several months before Clark finally figured out what was going on and said yes. He’d made every move since then, too.

Oh. Maybe that was the problem. Clark hadn’t wanted to risk misjudging what Bruce wanted and hurting him, but maybe Bruce saw it as reluctance or a lack of commitment on Clark’s part. Besides, when had Bruce ever had a problem with telling him to back off? Never, that’s when.

So, maybe it was Clark’s turn to make a move. Letting his body relax onto Bruce’s, Clark shifted the man’s wrists into one hand, freeing the other. He stroked his free hand down Bruce’s Kevlar suited side. “If our Luthor suddenly decides to do good, then that’s wonderful, but it ultimately doesn’t matter. He still has many crimes to accept the consequences for. As to seeing him naked... I can see anyone naked I want to, at any time. Even you.”

Shifting mostly off Bruce, Clark activated his x-ray vision and trained his eyes on Bruce’s chest. “Mmmmm, naked skin. You look so good, Bruce.”

“What are you doing, Clark? You’ve never used your powers on me before.”

Tilting his head a little, Clark starts scanning down Bruce’s body. “I think it’s time I sta-- You’re hard.” If Clark weren’t suddenly turned on, he would be embarrassed by how hushed his voice was.

“You like me using my powers on you.” Clark didn’t have time to be embarrassed by the awe in his tone, either. He had too many other things to think about.

“You’re hard, but not leaking. I wonder if I can change that?” He put the index finger of his free hand on the collar of Bruce’s armor. Giving a little tug, the armor started to split in two. Clark dragged his finger down the center of Bruce’s chest, and the Kevlar top continued to part like it was nothing stronger than wet tissue paper.

X-ray vision still activated, Clark smiled. “Yeah, that worked. God, Bruce! You should have told me.” At Bruce’s scoff, Clark lowered his mouth and fit it over his lover’s. He didn’t want to hear whatever biting comment Bruce was about to make.

Pulling back just a little, Clark licked and nipped at Bruce’s lips while he made short work of the utility belt and the material still in his way. With Bruce nude, Clark whirled out of his own costume and grabbed the little tube he’d started carrying in his cape pouch a little while after he and Bruce became lovers.

Since he used his superspeed to undress, Bruce hadn’t even had a chance to put his hands down, so Clark captured them in his grip again. Putting the tube down, Clark ran his free hand down Bruce’s chest leaving light red trails in his wake. He enjoyed the small shiver that Bruce didn’t try to control. “You’re the only one I care about seeing naked. No one else matters to me that way.”

Not giving Bruce a chance to respond again, Clark leaned down and gentle bit a nipple while he managed to coat some fingers with lube one-handed. It was messy, but it worked.

Nudging Bruce’s thighs apart, Clark caught his breath when the other man widened them further on his own, giving Clark better access. Finally releasing Bruce’s hands, Clark lowered his head to lick at the precome leaking from Bruce’s cock at the same time that he rubbed a finger over Bruce’s entrance and then pushed in.

Moaning at the taste on his tongue, and the tight heat surrounding his finger, had hands winding into his hair and pushing, demanding more. So, Clark opened his mouth and let Bruce’s cock slide in.

The languid pace he kept his mouth to, prevented Bruce from coming that way. Then, getting caught up in the euphoria of having Bruce writhing under him, Clark lost track of time as he stretched Bruce with first one finger, then two, and finally three.

A frustrated growl broke Clark’s focus, and he lifted his head. “God, Clark! You didn’t feel me pulling at your hair at all, did you? It doesn’t matter, just no more teasing. Fuck me now.”

Bruce’s husky, deep voice went straight through Clark, making him catch his breath and hardening his cock even more. Coating himself with what was left of the lube, Clark knelt between Bruce’s thighs and lifted his hips until they lined up perfectly.

After all the prep, Clark slid in easily, and he had to pause to regain control as Bruce’s heat closed around him for the first time. Shuddering hard, Clark slowly regained some control, then he lowered himself until he could brush a kiss across Bruce’s lips. Pulling back, he made sure to capture Bruce’s gaze with his own. “Never doubt that you’re the only one for me.”

Clark waited until he got a brief nod from Bruce, then finally gave into his desire. He’d make sure Bruce never had a reason to doubt their relationship again.


End file.
